


Find the light

by Diana924



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghostbusters Fusion, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che quella fosse una situazione strana Dean Winchester lo sapeva bene.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Find the light

Che quella fosse una situazione strana Dean Winchester lo sapeva bene.

Passi l’aver aperto un’agenzia di acchiappa-fantasmi, passi l’aver abbandonato la tradizione di famiglia di viaggiare per lo Stato in cerca di casi, passi persino aver trovato una vecchia stazione dei pompieri, ma quello era troppo. Certo, non era contrario a guadagnare qualche soldo extra per rispondere a chiamate di idioti, all’aspetto paranormale pensava Sam ma che ad un certo punto avessero dovuto assumere un centralinista … quello era troppo.

Eppure Castiel era perfetto: pratico, efficiente, prendeva nota di ogni telefonata con una calligrafia precisa e ordinata che gli dava sui nervi e…aveva i suoi aspetti positivi. Dean non sapeva quando avesse trovato del tutto naturale flirtare con lui, sapeva solo che da flirt innocente che poteva derubricare a semplice conversazione tra maschi erano passati dal fare sesso ovunque in …non ricordava nemmeno quanto tempo avesse realmente impiegato.

Cas aveva ricambiato quell’affetto con naturalezza e si comportava come se quella svolta degli eventi fosse del tutto normale, e non lo era almeno per Dean. Certo, in quel momento se la stava godendo non poco, in tuti i sensi, ma restava comunque strano.

Aveva approfittato di un caso che tenesse impegnato solamente Sam e approfittando della calma aveva pensato di dedicarsi a qualche vecchio caso rimasto insoluto. Come poi fosse finito col premere Cas contro la scrivania … quello era un altro discorso. Ricordava fin troppo bene come gli fosse arrivato alle spalle e avesse cominciato a lasciargli baci delicati sul collo, manifestandogli fin troppo chiaramente le proprie intenzioni. E Cas, ancora più nerd del solito grazie agli occhiali, aveva provato a ribellarsi, a negarsi, gli aveva persino proposto di raggiungere velocemente il divano o qualsiasi altra superficie ma non era quello di cui aveva voglia quella mattina e alla fine Cas aveva ceduto.

Si erano tolti il minimo necessario mentre si baciavano, baci appassionati e ardenti, le mani che esploravano e i corpi che aderivano. Poi Cas si era messo a sedere sulla scrivania e aveva aperto le gambe in una maniera che Dean avrebbe potuto solamente definire oscena. La tentazione di accarezzargli le cosce e poi buttarsi su quell’erezione fino a soffocare era stata grande ma … forse un’altra volta.

Si erano baciati prima che gli facesse segno di voltarsi e l’altro con una risata argentina aveva obbedito mostrandogli con fare invitante il proprio fondoschiena. Dean non ci aveva pensato due volta e lo aveva subito stretto tr a le mani, quanto adorava il sedere di Castiel …

Lo aveva preparato con pochi gesti dopo aver constatato che Cas era ancora aperto dalla notte precedente e poi dopo una generosa dose di lubrificante gli era entrato dentro. Gli aveva dato qualche secondo per abituarsi all’intrusione per poi cominciare a spingere, sempre più forte, sempre più a fondo. Era sicuro che prima o poi la scrivania non avrebbe retto ma in quel momento ciò che più contava erano lui e Castiel, le loro bocche, le sue mani sui fianchi dell’altro e Castiel che muoveva il bacino andando incontro alle sue spinte, uno spettacolo angelico si ritrovò a pensare Dean poco prima di portare le mani sulla virilità dell’altro.

Poi squillò il telefono.

Per sua sfortuna Cas credeva nel proprio lavoro, ci credeva così tanto che fece per afferrare ala cornetta prima che lui allontanasse la mano, no eh? Tutto ma quello no pensò Dean.

<< Se non rispondo continuerà a squillare … cinque minuti e abbiamo fatto … oh siii !!! >> gemette Castiel, quello era un colpo basso si disse Dean.

<< Smetteranno prima o poi >> replicò lui prima di dare una spinta più forte, il modo in cui Castiel gemette il suo nome poteva definirsi solamente osceno. Purtroppo il telefono non smise di suonare, ma come poteva essere così sfortunato pensò Dean mentre la mano di Castiel cercava a tentoni la cornetta.

<< Ghostbuster … come posso aiutarla? >> Dean avrebbe voluto imprecare, era tutto così assurdo, paradossale e allo stesso tempo eccitante. La voce di Cas quando facevano sesso era sempre eccitante ma così … così era troppo pensò prima di muoversi appena.

<< Capisco … no … non sono in zona … vuole lasciare un numeroh? >> domandò Cas prima che Dean sorridesse divertito e ricominciasse a muoversi con forza contro l’altro.

<< No … io sto beneh … certo … per fissare un appuntamentooh? >> tutto quello era degno di un film porno si disse Dean prima di far scivolare la mano sul cazzo di Castiel e cominciare a muoverla ritmicamente.

<< Grazie …a che ora …come vuoleh …oh sii … no, non stavo parlando con lei … buona giornata >> e finalmente il centralinista chiuse la comunicazione. << Sei troppo … troppo esigente >> lo prese in giro Castiel prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio tutto denti.

<< E tu prendi troppo sul serio questo lavoro >> replicò lui divertito prima di aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Castiel sorrise prima che Dean cominciasse a muovere la mano a tempo con le proprie spinte, non sapeva per quale motivo ma ebbe bisogno di appena due movimenti prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo e svuotarsi dentro l’altro. Aumentò il movimento della mano e sentì qualcosa di caldo e vischiosa sporcarla.

Castiel lo bacio dolcemente sulla bocca prima che lo aiutasse a rimettersi in piedi, quella specie di nerd imbranato era perfetto per lui, e pensare che prima di incontrarlo non gli piacevano gli uomini, ma Cas era speciale e non solo perché si accontentava del minimo sindacale in un lavoro che molti giudicavano una truffa bella e buona ma perché lo era davvero pensò Dean prima di ricambiare il bacio.


End file.
